


I will do this for love

by laurahelen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, but they are sort of divorced??, daddy levi x mommy reader, idk felt like making angst, they have a kid together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurahelen/pseuds/laurahelen
Summary: You and Levi had a beautiful baby girl named Rivai, she is the love of your life and the only thing keeping you in contact with Levi after drama happened and he called off the wedding, but will the love of your beautiful daughter keep you and Levi talking?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

BZZZZZZ, the droning sound of the alarm clock going off in your ears made you cringe in agony, hitting the snooze button you opened one eye to have a look at your clock, "6:30" you mumbled as you closed your opened eye for about a minute before sighing and slowly getting up out of bed. You walked towards the room at the opposite end of the hallway hearing only the sounds of your feet creaking on the floorboards as you gently opened the door to see your beautiful daughter Rivai sleeping peacefully. You couldn't help but smile as you slowly shut the door to her bedroom and walked downstairs hearing the peaceful sound of the birds twittering away outside, you sighed pushing back your into your usual messy bun before pouring your hot boiling water into your black mug which was filled with your instant coffee. 

You always kept the baby monitor around with you just so you could hear Rivai in case she wakes but you knew her all too well and she slept like your ex boyfriend Levi did which was like a log. She takes after him a lot, even in her attitude sometimes you can sense a hint of Levi which would make you try to hold back your tears from missing him but you were a strong mother keeping yourself together. The sound of your phone ringing interrupted your thoughts as you looked at the screen, in big bold capital letters it read LEVI.. you instantly sighed and answered with a faint hello, "Hi, just wanting to know if im taking Rivai today or are you keeping her?". You couldn't help but to sigh at this, you had been over this schedule with Levi about five times for the past three months but you also knew this was still new to him and he had sometimes forgotten so you shouldn't be getting mad at him for that, but it frustrated you when he doesn't listen, "Levi you have her today, your coming to pick her up at 8am remember?" You grunted as you sat down outside out the back staring at the garden watching the birds feed their young in the tree as you heard the sound of Levi's profanities "Shit, shit I totally forgot, you see I had this massive party last night with my work and well one thing lead to another and i'm in a hotel in the city with a massive hangover" You heard him speak as you mentally face palmed. Yup number one dad right there. "Levi we spoke about this, you are a parent and so am I, we need to limit ourselves to these things", You could hear the frustration in his voice as he sighed heavily and you could practically picture him rolling his eyes to your comment, "Yes yes I know, i'm still getting used to this parent shit so don't give me a hard time about it..". 

You snapped trying to keep your voice down low as you whisper yelled into the phone, "Me giving you a hard time?! Don't make me laugh! I'm not the one getting drunk off my ass and going to parties!", Levi slammed his car door shut as you heard in the background before starting his car engine and screeching off into the highway as you then heard him yell back, "Don't fucking start ! I have a killer hangover and am not in the mood for this shit, i'll see you in 30 minutes". He hung up and you couldn't help but want to throw your phone away in frustration but you kept it clenched in your hands as you walked inside throwing out your coffee in the sink before rinsing out the mug and putting it away to dry, "That damn idiot he doesn't know shit!" You clenched as you then heard the sounds of crying, you knew who that cry belonged to. You quickly ran upstairs opening the door to see Rivai standing up in her crib and crying, your heart would always break every time you saw her cry, "Aw my beautiful girl, come here it's okay im here" you would always reassure her rocking her in your arms as you hummed a tune, she would slowly calm her cries and hold onto your arms tightly as you embraced her and patted her on the back. "There we go all better aren't we baby girl" you spoke as you brought her to the bathroom and began to change her nappy while tickling her tummy sending her into a frenzy of giggles and splutters of spit, You somewhat cringed at that but then stopped yourself as you were becoming more and more like Levi. 

You took Rivai downstairs and dressed her into a beautiful little pink dress with her pink headband and cute buckled black shoes, her giggles always made you giggle as you tickled her tummy giving her as many hugs as you could, "there you go, your all ready for daddy to come get you" . You suddenly heard the sound of a car outside your driveway and you knew Immediately who that was, You sighed as Rivai cooed in your arms and pointed to the window as she saw Levi walk past, she got excited as he walked in and cried out in a serious of coos and giggles. "There's my girl!" Levi spoke as he took Rivai off your hands giving her a cuddle as he glanced down at you muttering that he was sorry, to which you simply nodded and smiled at Rivai. You slowly stood up from the couch and glanced at Rivai who was poking Levi in the eye and grabbing his hair making him wince in pain, "okay don't forget she needs her nappy changed every hour and also her special meals are in her bag", you softly kissed the top of Rivai's head as she giggled some more you couldn't help but smile. "Okay I wont forget" Levi simply stated as he walked towards the door, you walked behind him giving Rivai a blowing kiss gesture as she made a mwah noise making Levi turn around to you and smile softly. "Bye bye Mummy, " Levi held Rivai's hand making her wave to which she smiled happily and turned around facing the door as Levi opened it and closed it behind him. You walked towards the window glancing at them as they got in the car and driving off into the distance, your heart sank to see her go but you knew this was the way it had to be.

"Time to clean I guess" You spoke as you walked towards the closet and brought out your mop, bucket and brush beginning your hard work.


	2. Second chances?

"I better get back to cleaning" You spoke as you started doing your daily chores, an hour or so passed before you finally finished sitting on the couch with a plop as you glanced down at your phone to see a photo of Rivai as your lock screen. "I wonder how shes doing" you whispered to yourself before hearing a faint knock at the door and then it opening. Immediately you jumped into defense mode and went to attack when you saw Levi standing there soaking wet from the rain with Rivai in his hands giggling and cooing as she pulled on his hair. "goddammit you are so like your mother! stop pulling on my hair" "stop yelling at her, gosh shes going to end up sassy like you she already kind of is" I replied as Levi just huffed and walked inside shutting the door as he shook his head and took off his jacket his shirt now see through from the rain. I blushed a little as I put Rivai down in her play pen and watched her giggling and dribbling as she was playing with her toys. "Where is her fucking milk!?" I hear Levi yell as i sigh and walked towards the kitchen seeing him frustrated out of his mind as he starts emptying tubs of formula into his bag and a few bibs. "Levi.. just relax okay you don't need to get so uptight and worked up", I could feel his glare on me before he finally took a deep breath and then stopped, "your right, okay you are always right.. i just... this whole baby thing is still new to me and to be honest i don't know how to feel" he sighed as i walked over and took the formula out of his hands before replacing them with mine. "Look no one is perfect, im not perfect im new to this too so you aren't alone Levi," .

His blue steel eyes stared into yours almost as if he was searching for something as you felt the lust come back to me from when you first met, he is just so handsome. His jawline so masculine, his hair perfectly cut into his face making him appear youthful, those eyes god you could get lost in those eyes. Your eyes scanned his lips for a moment before staring up at his as his hands now rested at your waist pulling you closer to him, you softly drew a breath as his lips were just inches away from you until you both couldn't contain the lust anymore and gave in. His lips now pressed hard against yours as your hands grabbed his hair pulling and rubbing his neck, his tongue now invading your mouth with yours now swirling against his, the heat of this moment not fizzling for a second. "L-levi... " you panted as he started pulling at your shirt trying to take it off your body as your hands sneaked down his body feeling up his still wet torso, shivers came across you both when you were interrupted with a faint cry from Rivai in the other room. "......" You both stopped and sighed softly coming back down to reality as you fixed his shirt and fixed your own, "I um.. i should go see if she's okay", you spoke as you began walking off to the next room and grabbing a hold of Rivai in your arms, "you must be hungry baby aren't you?" You cooed as she giggled in reply and you walked back into the kitchen to see Levi picking up his bag from the ground and giving you a half smile. 

You began boiling her bottle in the microwave with Levi taking her off your hands and lifting her up in the air playing with her as she gave out bursts of giggles and coos as you watched on with a smile on your face. It was so good to see Levi not stressed and playing with your daughter like it was meant to be before all this drama happened. You were interrupted with your thoughts again by her bottle going off in the microwave and you grabbing her bottle before handing it to Levi as he brought her down from her airplane motion and cradled her in her arms. Immediately as the bottle got near her face she drank it in one big gulp, Levi watching curiously as she sucked on the formula, "God you sure were hungry little one .. your just like your mother" He glanced at you before you looked at him and gave a soft blush looking away. "Alright we got everything we need now, shall we go princess?" Levi spoke to Rivai as she continued to drink from her bottle. You walked them to the door as he stepped out and opened up the car placing her in the car seat before glancing back at you, "... I.... look we will talk later okay? " "Okay" you replied as he gave a smile and got back in his car and drove off into the night. You watched on before stepping back into the house and sighing softly while glancing down at your phone. ".... Hopefully it wont be a long night"


End file.
